User talk:GW-Arthas
It's been a year and nobody has put anything on your talk page 0.0 --Shadowcrest 22:49, 28 March 2008 (UTC) : It has? lol, time flies. Anyway, don't really bother with talk page. If i want to talk to ppl i do it in-game. --Arthas 22:57, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :: You don't talk to people irl? Lost-Blue 21:09, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::: Lol, ofc I do. I mean if its anyone from wiki i would rather talk in-game than on a wiki page. --Arthas 21:20, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Your name Is it based off Arthas from Warcraft? - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 12:02, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :Oh, yes it does. Played WC3 alot on the release of GW. My main character (first one i deleted after a while) is called Arthas The Warrior, so I decided to bring that name into the wiki aswell. --Arthas 17:08, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :: Oh. Ok *cough*Illidanismoreawesomethanarthaseverwillbe*cough* - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 10:02, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, im sorry but I don't see any elves in Guild Wars, do you? :P --Arthas 10:31, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::I don't see many homosexuals in GW either but that didn't stop you naming your char 'Arthas' - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 10:32, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::What does "Arthas" and homosexuals have in common? :S --Arthas 10:34, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::He gave up punani (Jaina) to have this old dead orc guy live in his body - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 10:38, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Image licensing reminder Hello, GW-Arthas. You are receiving this automated message because you recently uploaded files to GuildWiki. The following images appear to be missing licensing information: Image:ArthasSignature.jpg. Please see Project:Image license guide for more information. Thank you for your contributions. This is an automated message from JediBot 20:02, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :Screenshot template added. —Dr Ishmael 20:27, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks. Didn't get how to fix it. Don't know what category Dragon Slash skill icon fall under. --Arthas Talk 21:26, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::Standard skill icons are generally considered to be s, from what I've seen. The high-res versions are cropped from the skill cards released in the fansite kits, so they fall under instead. —Dr Ishmael 21:42, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok, i see. Anyway, thanks for fixing it. --Arthas Talk 14:09, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Just so you know. There's no reason to sign on your userpage, you're the only one likely to ever edit it (excl. vandals) -->Suicidal Tendencie 19:34, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :Oh, where did that one come from?? I don't remember signing it... Hmm.. maybe i tried it while i was working on my signature and accidently pressed submit. --Arthas Talk 21:09, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:45, December 1, 2010 (UTC)